


Fall For You a Songfic

by SuperWhoLocked_Fangirl



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 04:24:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperWhoLocked_Fangirl/pseuds/SuperWhoLocked_Fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick johnlock fic to the song Fall For You by Secondhand Serenade. All mistakes are mine. I made this for a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall For You a Songfic

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine! Non-bataed non-britpicked.

Fall for you

(The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting)

"Sherlock, can we not do this tonight? I'm tired, will you come to bed with me?" Sherlock heard John ask as he rose from the couch. 

Sherlock was agitated tonight because of Anderson. He was being an arse at the crime scene this morning; it had finally affected Sherlock so much that he lunged at Anderson with malice in his eyes. If John hadn't been there, He would have attacked Anderson; it's not like he didn't deserve it though.

(Could it be that we have been this way before)

Once Sherlock climbed into bed with John, he felt himself relax as he snuggled into John's back. He wrapped an arm around John's chest and pulled him closer.

(I know you don't think that I am trying  
I know you're wearing thin down to the core)

"Sherlock! Will you please do something productive around the flat!" He heard John exclaim when he saw the pile of dishes in the sink, still there from that Friday. John went around to Harry's that weekend and he had asked Sherlock to tidy up a bit over the weekend. 

Sherlock sighed, and got up from where he had been sitting. John was back early, earlier than Sherlock had been expecting. He wanted to surprise John by showing him that he can actually help around the flat. Sherlock was trying to get better at helping, to help John to keep relaxed. 

(But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again)

That night John and Sherlock found themselves wrapped up in each other. John was spread across the bed, his body flushed. Sherlock was pounding into him, his pace gradually increasing. "J-John! I'm close, I'm gonna -ungh!" Sherlock came deep within John, who followed shortly.

"Oh god Sherlock!" John exclaimed as he came. Semen covered his chest, John winced when Sherlock pulled out. Pulling John in close, he whispered, "I love you." 

"I love you too my John. More and more everyday." Sherlock said, the sentiment crossing his features. John knew that Sherlock meant it more than anything. 

(Don't make me change my mind  
Or I wont live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a boy like you is impossible to find  
Your impossible to find)

"John come back! I'm sorry okay!" Sherlock hollered down Baker Street towards the direction of where John had gone. Sherlock knew he messed up this time. He slowly climbed the stairs into their flat. 

When he sat on the couch he noticed how tight his chest had gotten. He needed John, more than he ever thought he'd need someone. He had never met anyone like John before, and he doubted that when John was gone; he would ever find anyone like him again. He couldn't go back to the way he was before met John, it would literally kill him.   
Before John Sherlock was reckless and had no regard to his life.

(This is not what I intended  
I always swore to you i'd never fall apart  
You always thought that I was stronger  
I may of failed  
But I have loved you from the start  
Ohhhh)

Sherlock didn't notice when John walked back into the flat, he was too high to notice. He had given in to the temptation of heroin, he hadn't used since before he met John. He didn't use much, just enough to lightly dull his senses. He was vaguely aware that John was talking to him. Turning his head, he looked at John and heard him gasp. 

At this point Sherlock had tears crawling down his face, "I'm sorry John." That was all Sherlock could mutter without breaking down the crumbling wall that was holding back the sobs that he so desperately tried to rid himself of with the heroin. He felt himself being carried to their room, and felt the bed beneath him. He knew that John was different from the moment he met him. After their first case, Sherlock realised that he was already falling for the smaller military doctor who now had a hold on his entire heart. He loved John more than he loved his work.

(But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I wont live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a boy like you is impossible to find  
It's impossible)

"Sherlock, you know we need to talk about earlier tonight." He heard John start as he set a cup of tea in front of Sherlock. Sherlock subconsciously pulled himself into a fetal position. He was ashamed of himself, he was ashamed that he lost control like that.

"I'm sorry John, you left me." Sherlock muttered into his crosses arms, he felt his facial features starting to betray him; showing John how much last night affected him.

"What was that Sherlock?" He heard John ask.

"You left me, and I couldn't take it. I had a moment of weakness and I thought you weren't coming back. To answer your questions, yes I bought the heroin but not recently. I've had it since before I met you, that was the first time using since I met you as well. No, I wasn't thinking clearly obviously. That was the only amount I had here in the flat. I was afraid that you left me for good, I'll never be able to find anyone like you again. If you left, I don't know what I'll do. I love you John." Sherlock broke into sobs when he felt John's arms around him.

(So breathe in so deep  
Breathe me in  
I'm yours to keep  
And hold onto your words  
Cuz talk is cheap  
And remember me tonight  
When your asleep)

"Oh Sherlock, I'm sorry I was just angry. You know I always come back. You piss me off to no end, but I love you and I don't want anyone but you. Just take deep even breaths, I won't leave you I promise." He heard John promise, rubbing circles into Sherlock's back. 

"Come to bed, I'm sorry love; let's get to bed I'll be with you the entire time." He clung to John on the way to their room, he felt tired and was asleep almost instantly when he felt John settle in with him. He felt John wrap his arms around him just before Sherlock fell into a deep sleep. 

(Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I wont live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a boy like you is impossible to find)

Sherlock woke with a start in the middle of the night, waking up John in the process.

"Are you alright?" He heard John ask sleepily. 

"I had a bad dream, you left again but this time you weren't coming back." He explained, he felt John's arms tighten around him, as to prove that he was still there.

"Don't worry love, I'm not going anywhere." He felt John kiss his head, "lets go back to sleep shall we?" He heard John mutter as he drifted off to sleep, Sherlock felt safe and warm in John's arms.

(Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I wont live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a boy like you is impossible to find  
Your impossible to find)


End file.
